Sebastian, this is Arthur Kirkland
by brewcha
Summary: Sebastian suspected nothing when an unexpected visitor by the name of Arthur Kirkland arrives at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel says he's a close acquaintance of the Queen...but not even a demon butler would've known it wasn't that simple. - Oneshot -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters. Simple as that. They belong to whoever created it/them.**

**A/N: **A crossover oneshot of my two favourite animes!

* * *

It was like another other day at the Phantomhive Mansion, as Sebastian walked down the hallway with his normal serious, straight face. In his hands he held a tray with a teapot and a couple of teacups. The Earl had a guest.

Sebastian remembered the entrance of the man who came. Who looked like a man with a great status, and the way Ciel greeted him mean that he was. The man looked slightly surprised that the Earl was actually just a young child, but otherwise he seemed natural. There was nothing unusual of the stranger, so he was an ordinary human, and he obviously just wanted to chat – he had said the very words, "I wish to talk to you and know more about you, as the Queen always talked about you in a rather fond way sometimes." The Queen, eh? Then that would mean he _was_ somewhat important.

Sebastian stopped in front of the door of the room which the young Earl was chatting away with his guest. He gave it a knock and entered when he heard Ciel call for him to enter.

Ciel had a relaxed smile on his face as he leaned on one side of his chair and propped his head on his left hand. The other man looked quite relaxed as well, and when Sebastian entered, the two were chuckling lightly.

"Tea?" Sebastian said politely, as he placed the tray on the table in between them. "Yes, thank you," said the other man. Ciel just nodded.

As Sebastian poured the hot tea into the two teacups, Ciel said, "Ah, Sebastian, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's...a _certain _representative of the Queen." Sebastian knew that was entirely true, but he, for once, wasn't too bothered. "Mr. Kirkland, this is my butler, Sebastian Michealis."

Arthur, to Sebastian's surprise, stood up and bowed a little. Then he held out his hand, obviously for the butler to shake. "Pleased to meet you, Sebastian." He said with a smile.

Sebastian was slightly startled at the amount of respect and politeness this man was showing, but since such an action was genuine and well-mannered, Sebastian accepted his hand and shook it lightly. Arthur then sat down. Ciel didn't say anything, nor did he show any surprise. He just looked amused.

During those few minutes, Sebastian had a good look of this man, Arthur Kirkland. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and rather thick eyebrows. He was shorter than Sebastian by perhaps an inch.

"Arthur Kirkland is here because he has heard the Queen mention about me quite a few times, Sebastian. He's a..._close _acquaintance to the Queen and has been thinking of meeting me for quite a while now." Ciel explained.

Ciel then turned to Arthur and told him, gesturing towards Sebastian. "My butler here has helped me solve in the cases in the past. Like _Jack the Ripper,_ for instance." He added with a slight glance towards Sebastian. The black butler caught a glimpse of a quick glint in his dark eyes.

Arthur didn't seem to notice the exchange. "I see! I'm impressed." He said, nodding with a smile.

Ciel told Arthur of the few cases he had done – or few cases that are safe enough for a simple, normal man like Arthur to listen – and the help he had from Sebastian. Sebastian wondered if Ciel was really trying to impress his guest.

Arthur would always respond to the anecdotes with nods and smiles, with the natural appropriate expressions at certain points, and would drop a compliment or remark here and there. There was nothing special about this man, besides his high status that Ciel hinted. _Or is there? _Sebastian wondered, half-curious and half-suspicious.

Ciel then dismissed Sebastian, saying if he needed anything he'll just give the word. Sebastian obediently left.

Hours passed and soon Sebastian was helping Ciel into bed. It was late when Ciel and his guest finished talking so Arthur was to stay for the night in an unoccupied room Sebastian showed him. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why Ciel was so interested in this man that he would even show him the entire mansion. Was it to impress him, Sebastian wondered. Maybe. And Arthur _did _say he wanted to know more about the young Phantomhive Earl, so did it include seeing his mansion then?

"Sebastian, did you have any idea who that man was?" Ciel asked suddenly as Sebastian removed his shoes.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland and was a _close _acquaintance to the Queen who wants to know more about you, wasn't he?" Sebastian answered bluntly.

Ciel flashed him a slight glare but shook his head. "I wasn't asking that kind of a question."

"Then pray tell me what kind of question you were asking."

Ciel flashed him another glare but replied, "I mean...I mean what _kind _of man he is. I'll tell you he's a unique and _very _important man. _More _important than you can ever imagine. He knew every single King and Queen that had stepped on the throne, and were friends with them...at some points. What I'm trying to ask is, do _you _know who Arthur Kirkland _really _is?"

Sebastian was a bit confused. What was Ciel _really _trying to ask him? Did this blonde, thick-browed man had some sort of secret identity that he needed to be aware of? Did Arthur Kirkland pose any threat to the Earl?

"I do not know, young Master." Sebastian finally said.

Ciel sighed as he lifted his legs onto his bed. "For someone who is one hell of a butler, you're not very aware of even the slightest people around you, aren't you?"

Sebastian twitched slightly at the comment, but he made no signs of it. "Do tell me who he is, then," He said simply as he slowly lifted the sheets over Ciel's body.

Ciel sighed again as he moved about under the sheets to get more comfortable. "Sebastian, Sebastian." He said, as if to emphasize his exasperation.

"Sebastian, Arthur Kirkland is England."

* * *

**A/N: **Oooooh. Sebastian would probably go slightly 'huh'? xD Maybe.

Okay...some side notes.

1) I do not know how important people would greet servants. Do they even greet servants at all? Do they shake hands...bow...anything? I wrote England doing that since he's not AN important idiot, he's like...normal people of the nation/country bunched up together into one person...................................so he's not like simple self-centered rich people........Get it?

2) ...I only remember the Jack the Ripper case.

3) Anymore side notes? I do hope I didn't make Ciel, Arthur or Sebastian OOC or anything.

YEAH! THE TWO ANIME CHARACTERS THAT I FANGIRL OVER THE MOST! SEBASTIAN AND ARTHUR KIRKLAND!! :D ("Arthur Kirkland makes thick eyebrows look sexy". God I can never forget that quote. Sebastian is just..........sexy o3o)

Please excuse any errors, and do review ;)


	2. I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS PLEASE READ

**As everyone is practically begging for it, I might be continuing this superspecial oneshot of awesomeness. And I want to do it too.**

**There might be few supernatural-ness…but then again, England has his fairies and Sebastian is a demon and stuffs…well, we'll see.**

**But also, I have other fanfics I need to keep up with so you might have to be patient if you are waiting for a sequel.**

**But wait! I need help! What help? Maybe you can help me think of some kind of plot device or twist in the story, or even the entire plot itself. Yes, I'm a retard that way xD**

**So the storyline in Kuroshitsuji has Queen Victoria, and I know at least one colony…and that's Hong Kong. I wonder if Singapore was also a colony at that time? I don't know. But I know Hong Kong was a colony around the time while Singapore was a colony. Hmm…anyone know any colonies around Queen Victoria's time?**

**So…be patient for the sequel! This little note will be deleted when the first/second chapter comes up, but that'll be a long time…o3o I haven't watched or read Kuroshitsuji in a long time either so I can't help but wonder if I might make them OOC or something.**


End file.
